parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Agumon meets Alakazam the Great
Alakazam the Great (西遊記 Saiyu-ki, lit. "Journey to the West") is a 1960 Japanese musical anime film, based on the Chinese novel Journey to the West, and was one of the earliest anime films to be released in the United States. Osamu Tezuka, the creator of Astro Boy (鉄腕アトム Tetsuwan Atomu, lit. Mighty Atom), Kimba the White Lion (ジャングル大帝 Janguru Taitei, lit. Jungle Emperor) and The Space Giants (マグマ大使 Maguma Taishi, lit. Ambassador Magma), was named as a director of the film by Toei Company. However, Tezuka later stated that the only time he was in the studio was to pose for publicity photos. His involvement in promoting the film, however, led to his interest in animation. The film is 19th overall episode of Garfiled1990's Agumon's Adventures series, under the title Agumon meets Alakazam the Great. It is the series' Chinese New Year special. Summary Now joined by the Mighty Ducks (now a part of the Disney Heroes), 9 and his fellow robotic creations on more adventures after their final battle with the Zartog, Saurians and Ivan Ooze, the Digi-Squad and friends teleport to China in the Tang dynasty where they meet a mischievous monkey called Alakazam, who became the king of Majutsoland after winning a bet. In his arrogance and much to our heroes' shock, he forces Merlin, the world’s greatest magician, to teach him all there is about magic. Thus empowered, he goes and steals from the gods themselves using the Digi-Squad and their many allies. But the furious Amo, king of the gods, strips Alakazam of his powers and imprisons him inside a mountain to learn humility. He also made a deal with the Foot Clan led by the Shredder (secretly known as Oroku Saki) who will be finally destroying the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Digimon and the others for their interference with their own plans, along with those of the Saurians, the Raptors and other villains that they recently defeat. Faced with the death of his beloved Dee-Dee, and the soon-to-come execution of his friends, Alakazam pleads with the gods for her life and so is given a chance to earn her redemption by going on a pilgrimage with Amo’s son. But the Foot Clan is not through yet, and they intend to eliminate Alakazam and our heroes. Will the Digimon and their friends overthrow the ruthless ninja team and convince Alakazam and Dee-Dee to join them as new team members on the request of Gennai? Plot Characters Hero Teams Villain Teams Cast Japanese Cast * Chika Sakamoto as Agumon English Cast * Tom Fahn as Agumon Credits Production Notes Trivia and Facts * Goofs, Mistakes and Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon: Digital Monsters (Digimon Adventure), Digimon Fusion ''and S''amurai Pizza Cats belongs to Saban Entertainment and Bandai. * Alakazam the Great ''belongs to American International Pictures and Toei Animation. * ''Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series and Kingdom Hearts ''belongs to Disney. * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light belongs to Warner Bros. Pictures, 4Kids Entertainment, Studio Gallop and NAS. * Extreme Dinosaurs belongs to Bohbot Entertainment and DIC Entertainment. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) belongs to Mirage Studios and Surge Licensing. * Viva Piñata (TV series) belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Rare and Bardel Entertainment. * Pandalian and Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Funimation Productions and Nelvana. * Gremlins belongs to Warner Bros. Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Steven Spielberg. * Casper the Friendly Ghost belongs to Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios, Harvey Comics and Hanna-Barbera. * The Adventures of T-Rex ''and ''Gadget & the Gadgetinis belongs to DIC Entertainment. * 9 belongs to Focus Features, Bazelevs Animation, Relativity Media, Starz Animation and Tim Burton. Music and Songs Agumon's Adventures Opening Sequence # Digimon: Digital Monsters (theme) - Paul Gordon) Transcript Agumon meets Alakazam the Great/Transcript Category:Garfiled1990 Category:Agumon's Adventures Category:Ideas